Test anxiety
by princedarienofthewhitemoon
Summary: another one of my short Haruka/Michiru romance/angst yuri fics...(# 6 in series)


Hello readers. Another short fic here. I've been getting a lot of positive reviews over this series of um. I believe that one fan referred to them as 'vignettes'? You know who you are ^_^  
  
Anyway. I'm in a REALLY hard school (studying to be a biomedical equipment technician), and even though I've never experienced test anxiety, yesterday I saw someone in the bathroom throwing up and crying because they failed a progress check. Even though PC's don't really count (they just tell you what you're weak on, and need to study) he was so freaked out that his vision was blacking out and he couldn't hold his breakfast.  
  
Well, I've never really had a serious girlfriend. ok, never really had a girlfriend at all. (yeah. I know. sad AND pathetic, eh?) so I don't know how bad it messes you up during the first parental confrontation, but hey. it's not a bad little story idea. And it would be a sort of a test.  
  
I know. I'm really reaching with this one, aren't I?  
  
1 Test anxiety  
  
By Michael Treiber  
  
  
  
'Keep it together.' Haruka thought, gritting her teeth until they hurt. 'We can deal with this.'  
  
"So." Haruka's mother asked in a cheerful voice. "Did you two enjoy your little sleep over?"  
  
Michiru smiled brightly. SHE seemed completely calm and composed. After all, this wasn't the first time she'd spoken to a new girl friends mother after a first sleep over.  
  
Of course, Haruka still wasn't sure if last she and Michiru were girlfriends. Or if last night had been a date.  
  
'Explain the roses then, silly girl.' The traitorous whisper was back.  
  
'Ok. No problem.' Haruka thought as forcefully as she could. 'Last night was a lot of fun. Michiru likes roses. I just wanted to show her that I appreciated a good night out.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Haruka was forced back to reality by her mother's voice.  
  
"By the way Haruka. where were you this morning? I woke up for a few minutes to use the restroom, and when I went to check on you, there was no one in your room."  
  
Another of those mysterious little smiles played across Michiru's mouth as she held the bundle of roses out to her friend's mother.  
  
"She was out buying these."  
  
'Oh Lord.' Haruka pleaded, unable to meet her mother's inquiring gaze, 'Just let me die and be done with it.'  
  
Michiru raised the roses to her nose and inhaled deeply.  
  
"Mmm. I absolutely adore roses. and they're so hard to find at this time of year."  
  
"Yes, they're lovely." Mrs. Tenoh said, frowning a bit at her blushing daughter. "Haruka always was such a thoughtful girl."  
  
She seemed to be expecting some kind of response.  
  
"Well, uhm." Haruka began slowly, "Last night we had dinner together, and Michiru commented on how much she liked the roses they set at our table. Since I was up early this morning with. uh. indigestion. and knew a shop where I could still find some." The lies hung heavy and bitter in her mouth.  
  
"Oh Haruka." Michiru unleashed another one of her devastating smiles, "You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble. Especially with the snowstorm. Not for some silly flowers for a friend."  
  
Haruka's mother raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes." she let the word slowly drag out, "It does seem like a lot of trouble."  
  
'So easy.' the voice whispered. 'Five words. It. Was. A. First. Date. That neatly explains everything. After all, you're supposed to stretch yourself for a first date.'  
  
'Two problems.' Haruka thought back. ' One- I'm a girl. Two- Michiru's a girl!'  
  
'Pfft. details.'  
  
Like a bolt from above, Michiru swooped in and saved her before her mother could sweat out an incriminating response.  
  
"Um. Excuse me Mrs. Tenoh. but doesn't your church service start in a half hour?"  
  
'Thank you God!' Haruka shouted joyfully inside her head. 'Two hours with mother too distracted to grill me!'  
  
"Oh my, you're right Michiru!" Haruka's mother said after glancing at her watch. "Haruka, why don't you go get dressed."  
  
"Sure mom. be right back out."  
  
'And God? Once again, I'd just like to give my thanks for that whole taking the Sabbath and making it holy rule. It's really getting me ou.'  
  
"Michiru?" Haruka's mother's voice slid through her daughter's train of thought. "Would you like to join us this morning."  
  
"Oh! I'd love to!"  
  
In this situation, Haruka could only think one thing.  
  
'ARGHHH!!!!!'  
  
Maybe it was a little early for the thanksgiving prayers.  
  
Okay. that was the new piece. Um. two things afore I let y'all go. First, Haruka's not crazy. The dialog in her head is perfectly healthy. So until I bring in voice number two in chapter 13. just kidding. She's just having some trouble with the situation (who wouldn't?) and is bouncing dialog around in her head to work it out. And second. this chapter dealt with some religious stuff. We all know Haruka's Christian. But here's the deal. I'm not. Ill try my best not to say anything offensive to members of the Christian faith, so if I do slip, believe me. it's purely unintentional. 


End file.
